


Diamond Milk

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Lactation Kink, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Blue Diamond asks Pink about something strange she witnessed at the human zoo, & decides to reenact it with the younger diamond.





	Diamond Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Blue Diamond/Pink Diamond nipple play & lactation.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on June 7, 2018.

>”Uh, Blue? You…wanted to see me?”  
>Pink Diamond walked into Blue’s chamber, approaching the massive throne in front of her  
>”Oh, Pink, you’re here already? That was quite fast.”  
>Pink laughed lightly, crossing her arms  
>”Yes, your message sounded important. So, what was it that you wanted to discuss?”  
>Blue stood up from her seat, her robes trailing behind her as she stepped further  
>”Well, I recently went to your little zoo, the one filled with those indigenous species in your colony.”  
>Pink’s face lit up, excited to talk about Earth  
>”Oh! Did you like it? What did they do? I haven’t seen them in a week or two!”  
>Blue chuckled, knowing that of course Pink would be so eager to discuss her favorite topic  
>”They seem to be doing well, from what the agate there told me. But they were doing something quite…odd.”  
>The young diamond’s face was marked with confusion  
>”What was it? I thought you said they were okay?”  
>”They are, it was just odd to me I suppose. I have already seem them do that funny “choosening” ritual and ceremony, which seems awfully inefficient, but one of them did something new with it; during the act, one was…fondling the others’ pectoral fat pads, which seemingly created an immense amount of pleasure.”  
>”Pectoral fat pads? Oh, you mean breasts?”  
>Blue waved her hand in dismissal as she sat on the ground to be eye-level with Pink  
>”Yes, I think that’s what the natives called them. I will admit, they are interesting, Pink. In fact, I though maybe, since I know you like…reenacting this species’ functions, you might be willing to let me see how it works.”  
>Pink’s face flushed as she averted eye contact with the older gem  
>”Blue…you know what happened last time, when Yellow caught us…”  
>She sighed, remembering how angry Yellow had been at them, and “Why would they waste time pretending to be ridiculous organics?”, which they still hadn’t heard the end of  
>”I know, but our pearls are in the hall. I’ve instructed mine to alert us immediately if Yellow is coming. Besides, I know that you want to show me anyways.”  
>Ending her statement with a coy smirk, Blue knew that there was no way Pink would refuse the offer  
>Just as expected, Pink nodded, and removed her clothes under Blue’s watch  
>”Let me show you quickly then, before we both have to get back to our work.”  
>Pink stepped forward, her breasts on full display  
>Blue held her gently, looking at her shapeshifted form  
>”This is what it looked like they were doing, from what I could see.”  
>Blue moved her hands towards Pink’s chest and began massaging around her areolas, causing Pink to gasp  
>”Y-yes, that does feel good. I can see why they’d want to do this…”  
>Pink bit her lip, feeling her nipples stiffen at Blue’s touch  
>Blue gazed at Pink, savoring her obvious arousal; she had practiced this on herself a few times before inviting Pink, and was confident that she could replicate the pleasurable results with her  
>Blue leaned forwards, stopping her massage of one of Pink’s breasts  
>”H-hey, why did you st-”  
>Before she could finish, Blue’s lips were wrapped around her nipple  
>Pink moaned loudly, feeling the warm, soft lips enclose her sensitive nub  
>All she could feel was the plump, wet mouth sliding against her hot flesh  
>Blue flicked her tongue, causing Pink to cry out  
>She switched to focus on Pink’s other breast, a trail of saliva following from one side to the other  
>Suddenly, Blue broke off, a pale pinkish liquid on her lips  
>”Pink? There’s some sort of fluid leaking, are you ok?”  
>Still in a haze of lust, Pink laughed lightly, looking down at her chest  
>”Yes, that’s a substance that the humans call “milk”. It’s a nutritious liquid that they feed to their young, but older humans can drink it, too. I thought you might like it, since it makes this experience more…authentic. I can stop producing it, if you’d prefer.”  
>Blue looked a little wary, but having tasted the sweet light substance, she knew she had to have more  
>”It’s fine, I-I quite like it.”  
>Blue leaned back in, returning to what she’d been doing  
>She suckled on Pink’s teat, her milk flowing freely into Blue’s mouth  
>Pink moaned, her arousal only growing as Blue continued to stimulate her and cause her to lactate  
>She could feel a tingling sensation start in her chest, then spread throughout her body  
>Blue stroked her hair all the while, occasionally switching breasts  
>After what seemed like hours, but was probably only half an hour at most, Blue’s mouth once again separated from Pink’s nipple  
>Licking the droplets of milk off her lips, she kissed Pink deeply, letting her taste her own milk  
>Pink looked up at Blue tiredly with a smile, who returned the gaze  
>”I’ve got to submit a colony report to White by the end of the day, but perhaps you could “feed” me more later?”  
>Pink nodded vigorously, hoping that this marked the beginning of a new tradition for the two to share  
>”That would be fantastic, Blue. I’ll see you later, then.”


End file.
